Misadventures of the pizzeria
by acerjoestar
Summary: the Ed's apply for a job at the pizzeria at the sister location, where there was a lot of bizarre and strange things happening.
1. new job

A/N: I do not own the characters from Red Vs Blue or JoJo bizarre adventure.

many years passed, when they were time traveling to put things right.

now in the right time.

Tucker was applying for a job.

Tucker went to one of the outposts is to train a bunch of rookie Sim troopers.

Names:

Simy, (female) age 20

Faner (male) age 19

Glum (male) age 17

Alum (female) age 16

looks like you guys are going to be the new recruits. Tucker said to them.

wow it's nice to meet one of the famous Red vs Blue soldiers of all time. Simy said to Tucker.

how flattering of you, to say something like that. Tucker replied to Simy.

it's a real honor sir! Faner said.

hmp! whatever, there's nothing special about him. Glum said disrespectful.

Tucker looks seriously at Glum.

I'm sorry would you please repeat that again? Tucker said in a serious tone to Glum.

dude why did you have to say something to him? Faner said to Glum.

he's nothing but a big misfits, just like us! Glum replied to Faner.

okay you're about to have 10 push-ups. Tucker replied to Glum.

I can do it quickly as easy. Glum said.

while the rest of you will be able to do some Target practicing and doing some obstacle course.

how's this is going to be so much fun. Simy said.

I'm always ready for obstacle course! Alum said.

this is going to be the ultimate challenge we ever had! Faner said.

Alum, Faner and Simy we're getting ready to do some target practice and obstacle course.

*man of constant thing just like Washington... I kind of remember the good times back when we were stranded on the planet of chorus.. that's on the past...* Tucker said in his mind.

*student steal things haven't been the same without, kind of messed up ending him getting killed...* Tucker regrets saying in his mind.

okay all you can take a little bit of a lunch break. Tucker said to them.

oh boy! Simy said.

I feel quite, hungry.. Alum said.

well I'm very starving! Faner said.

the three of them were getting ready to go to the mess hall to get ready for lunch.


	2. welcome to the sister location

The Ed'sds arrived at the sister location.

This place is a wreck. Eddy said.

But look inside, it seems fine. Double D said to Eddy.

Then let's go inside to check it out.

This is going to be so cool! Ed said what excitement.

The Ed's went into the sister location pizzeria.

But you know the place does look better inside. Eddy said.

It seems very interesting. Double D said

Ed grabbed Eddy and Double D close by him.

What's wrong with you? Eddy asked Ed.

Something's coming this way. Ed replied to Eddy.

Oh man I'm so hungry for some steak. Funtime foxy said starving.

Funtime foxy came out of his room and walked to the kitchen when he saw The Ed's.

Who are you guys? Funtime foxy asked them.

The Ed's grab their weapons and pointed at foxy.

Stay back you horrifying the monster! Ed said to Funtime foxy.

Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy. Funtime foxy said to Ed.

Double D was confused how the animatronic was acting more like a human.

Ed! Stop it! you're scaring the poor thing. Double D said to Ed.

What are you doing? Eddy said confused.

Come on now this animatronic doesn't seem harm to us. Double D reply to Eddy.

Fine, but we should keep a close eye on him. Eddy said to Double D.

Sorry for my friend's behavior my name is Double D, those two are Eddy and Ed. Double D said introducing himself to Funtime foxy.

You three are a group of odd people. Funtime foxy said.

Ed's stomach started to growl.

I'm hungry. Ed said.

Well let's go get some food. Edd said.

Good let's go get some steak. Funtime foxy said to them.

That sounds delicious by me. Double D agreed with Funtime foxy.

you know you like steak to. Funtime foxy agree liked Double D.

To Be Continued...  
A/N: The Ed's you manage to make friends with Funtime foxy. However bunch of other animatronics in the pizzeria we're less scarier. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
